Naruto: Son of Kami
by deaddragon95
Summary: standard naruto is neglected then kami comes fic. pairing is naruxharem. please dont hate this i wrote it a four in the morning after staying up for to days in a row. I will not be updating this for a while because I have hit a block with this story. I will be updating the others though.


Naruto: Son of Kami.

I got interested in writing this type of story after reading a few of those alive Minato and Kushina fics where Kyuubi gets sealed inside of hi younger siblings. So I'm doing the same thing and if my fic appears similar to then that's why. Unlike the other fics I've seen that go like this I will actually keep going as soon as I think up what to put next.

Also Fem itachi is Inazumi and Fem Sasuke is Sasuki.

Prologue: Son of man, Chosen of gods.

A newly born Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze watched from the roof of the Hokage tower as his father sealed the Kyuubi into his twin sisters. In the act of splitting the chakra Minato had only needed to give up half of his life-force (I know that he would have needed to sacrifice his soul regardless I'm just making shit up). His mother was holding him as she watched her husband seal the Kyuubi into their twin daughters, who she had named Naruko and Minako.

Minato stood in front of the people of the village holding his twin daughters. He had proclaimed them heroes after telling them all that they held the chakra and split soul of the Kyuubi, ensuring that the demon could do nothing. He smiled as he held the twin girls as the people cheered for him.

Eight years later

An eight year old Naruto sat in his room, fuming as his parents had refused to give him training while his sisters got trained merely because they held the Kyuubi. During the past five years his family had continuously treated him like he was merely an overstayed houseguest. His sisters treated him like shit because they thought they were better since his parents always gave them what they wanted and whenever he wanted to do something he got ignored. Naruto laid back on his bed, waiting for himself to fall asleep. As his eyes closed he felt a pull on his body. His eyes flashed open as a bright light filled his room. The white light took the form of a beautiful woman with glowing white wings on her back.

The woman smile at the blonde child, whose jaw had dropped. Naruto looked at her and then sighed. He figured the woman was a ninja and had meant to appear on one of his sister's room.

"Miss, I don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure you got the wrong room. My sisters are getting training right now so if you wait I'm sure you can catch them" Naruto said before closing his eyes. The woman frowned at the boy, wondering how he could be like that. She took a look into his mind and saw the way he was treated and how his family behaved. She shook her head sadly at the stupidity of humans before she laid down beside the blonds. Naruto felt her weight on the bed but shrugged, he didn't care what she did.

"You know, Naruto-kun, I didn't really come here for your sisters" the look he gave her was shocked. "but first I may as well introduce myself" she continued. She laid her hand on Naruto's head and his mind was filled with images, hundreds of them, all resolving themselves into one undeniable fact, she was Kami, and she had chosen him.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. Kami looked at the boy and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Naruto settled into it as she began to talk.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to be training you for a while, in the art of the ninja. You are going to be so much more than your father will ever want you to be. And I have just the person to help you" she told him. Kami focused and a red light appeared. The light condensed itself into a red-haired woman almost as beautiful as Kami herself, except with two fox ears and nine flowing fox tails. She looked around confusedly nefore she saw Kami and knelt down immediately.

"Kami-sama" she murmured as she pressed her head to the floor. Kami chuckled at the woman's actions.

"Kyuubi, stand up. I have a job for you" she said. The woman, now identified as Kyuubi, stood and looked at the blonde in the deity's arms before addressing the goddess.

"What would you have me do, Kami-sama?" she asked. Kami looked at the boy in her arms. He was staring at the redhead mouthing '_Kyuubi no Kitsune'__ repeatedly._

"Yes, Naruto-kun, she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And she is to be your teacher. Kyuubi, your job is to teach this boy all you know before he turns thirteen. Do you understand?" she asked. The bijuu nodded and sat down next to the boy as Kami left in a blaze of light.

Five years later, October sixth

Naruto arrived hom after dark, walking through the ktchen where his family was eating dinner before heading to his room. Naruko, Minako, and Kushina watched as the blonde didn't even glance at them before he left for hi room. Kushina turned to Minato. He saw the look in her eyes before he realized that he would have to say something to her to get her to leave him be.

"I know Kushina. On his birthday we'll start training him in the family styles to get him closer to the family" he said to his wife. She smile and nodded happily. He smirked inwardly as he realized that the stupid woman still had no idea of his plans.

Minako and Naruko were overjoyed at the thought of their brother being closer to them. They loved him more than sisters should but they didn't care. They just wanted their onii-san to be closer to them.

Four days later.

Naruto watched from the side as Naruko and Minako tore into their presents. He had watched as several of the adults had spent lavish gifts on his sisters but as usual everyone forgot about him, well everone but Inazumi and Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuki Uchiha had also smiled shyly at him, having a crush on him since she had met the boy. Naruto gave them all a last whispered goodbye as he went up to his room, leaving his family there to enjoy themselves, never noticing the last of their number vanishing.

Naruko looked around for her brother, wondering where he was. She had never really seen him at their birthday parties before because he never got anything. Minako looked around for him too as she wanted to show him what she had gotten. Little did they know that the blonde had already left the house and was heading outside the village with Kyuubi by his side.

Mikoto went upstairs to Naruto's room wanting to talk to him. She found nothing in his room save for a single piece of paper on the desk he used. The note said that he had left the village. Mikoto didn't notice the second part addressed to his mother and sisters as she dropped the note and ran down the stairs to talk to Kushina.

"Kushina, Naruto is gone" she said to the redhead. Kushina's face paled and she raced up the stairs. She read the note and quickly put it in her pocket before she ran down the stairs.

"naruto is gone, he left a note saying he left the village" she yelled over the noise of the party. Minato immediately sent Anbu to get his son back before leaving with them, telling everyone else to go home and for Kushina to take her daughters upstairs to their rooms.

Once they got upstairs Kushian pulled out the note Naruto left and read the part of the note addressed to them. In it was a seal that she pushed chakra into. A journal popped out and in it she read Minato's plans for her daughters and for their family as well as what he had planned to do with any children that may come of their daughters. Kushina quickly passed the book to her daughters as she started to pack up, leaving the house easily and finding and signing a document that got rid of all clan connections to Minato. She then took her daughters and headed for the Uchiha compound.

In the forest Naruto had easily escaped all ofhis pursuers and was currently in a clearing waiting for kami to do as she had said she would. Kakashi, Minato, and Jaraiya arrived just as Kami appeared and grabbed Naruto. Minato threw a kunai at her but with a single glance the kunai flew back toward him.

"This child is my chosen. Because of your stupidity you will lose the chosen of Kami and fall into your own demise" she announced before she disappeared with Naruto in her hands.


End file.
